dA Music Meme for Writers
by KatoShuuya
Summary: NOT A SONGFIC. Just complete randomness from my iPod and my imagination.


_dA Music Meme for Writers_

**1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.  
2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.  
3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.  
4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.**

**Theme: **_**Inazuma Eleven**_

_**A/N: Okay. I did this just for fun, and this isn't a songfic so shove off. I don't own Inazuma Eleven so whoever sent the lawyers can have them back.**_

**1. Wanna Do- Kang Jiyoung (KARA)**

Endou sat alone, up on Inazuma Tower. He may seem like an overly-cheerful person, but that was all a matter of perspective. Nobody knew the real Endou. The Endou who cries himself to sleep because he thinks he will never be good enough. The Endou who's sick and tired of losing to bigger and stronger opponents.

And only one person knew all that. And that person was Kazemaru.

But… Kazemaru was gone. He was all but a distant memory, his name a stab to Endou's soul. While people tried to reassure him that it was Kazemaru's fault for leaving the team, Endou believed none of that. All he knew was that it was his fault that Kazemaru was gone.

Hitomiko had tried to convince Endou to look for someone who was just as good, if not better, than Kazemaru. She wasn't just trying to look for a person for the soccer team, it was her subtle way of telling him to move on and look for someone else because they all knew Kazemaru made no plans on getting back to the team.

And then… Endou met Fubuki. Fubuki was different from the teal-haired wind master. While Kazemaru was fast, just rushing past Endou's life, Fubuki was calm, and made no effort to quicken his pace and just took life as it came.

He was different. But different was okay.

If different was all it took to get over Kazemaru, then so be it. Endou would stick closer to Fubuki, and say, albeit loudly, that Fubuki was way better than Kazemaru ever was.

But if he wanted to get over Kazemaru, then why can't he stop thinking about him?

**2. Special Generation (Eccentric Remix)- Berryz Koubou**

"Geez, Endou! Why can't you just do it?" Kazemaru asked Endou in an exasperated voice. Endou shot Kazemaru a glare and snapped, "Because I'm afraid she might reject me!"

Kazemaru sighed, having been through this argument for a while now. Endou had been dating Fuyuka for the longest time now, and Kazemaru had suggested he should propose to her. Endou hadn't declined the idea… nor had he done the proposal part as well.

"Damn, Endou. Stop pulling that excuse at me!" Kazemaru cried out, "If you're really meant for each other, then why don't you prove it by proposing to her? What have you got to lose?"

Endou shot Kazemaru a mutinous glare and said, "I'm afraid of rejection! What if she says no? What if she decides to break up with me because I took things too fast?" Kazemaru was about to say something, when a new voice cut in Endou's nervous tirade.

"Who's gonna reject you?"

They turned around to see Fuyuka by the doorway. Kazemaru looked at Endou and said, "Here's your chance, loverboy." Endou looked at Fuyuka and said, nervously, "Well… Is it okay… if you… would spend the rest your life with me?"

"You wanted to marry me?" Fuyuka questioned, as Endou nodded, his head hanging in defeat. Fuyuka tilted her head a bit, and said, "Endou… all you had to do was ask me. I wasn't gonna say no."

"So, you'll marry me?" Endou looked up, a renewed light in his eyes. Fuyuka nodded and said, "Only if you're still willing."

And Endou truly believed his life changed on that night.

**3. Not too Young- Chris Trousdale**

Yuuka was standing by the doorway of her classroom, rooted to the spot. For she was love struck when she saw her crush, the cutest boy in the playground. He was the fastest runner, the smartest in class, the best at jump rope. He was, in a word, perfect.

She could feel her cheeks reddening when he glanced at Yuuka and waved at her, before going back to his piece of paper, probably to doodle another rocket, dinosaur, robot, and other boyish whatnot. She sighed, happily, because he had acknowledged her presence. He knew she existed.

Yuuka could feel her blush deepening, her smile widening, her heart pounding, her mind on fast-forward, imagining their future together, kids and all. And at the back of her mind, she wondered… 'Am I too young for this?'

Some of you may say she is. But then again, some of you may say that she's not. But then again, it won't really matter. Love doesn't have an age limit.

**4. Yasashii Uso - Chrome Shelled ft. Nina Antalk**

Hiroto stood at a dusty sidewalk in the middle of nowhere. He still looked like Gran, talked like Gran… but now he was thinking like a very confused Hiroto.

'Why? Father told us that power was the only thing that mattered in this world.' Hiroto thought, 'But now… after everything… gaining power just seems so… so wrong.' He plopped down on the sidewalk, 'We've gained so much from the power of the Aliea meteorite… but the power wasn't ours. What good is it if I see people suffer at something else more powerful than me?'

He knew that he'd gained a lot from the meteorite, but… he's also lost so much. He's lost his being, his outlook in life, heck he's even lost his own sister to the opposing cause.

'What if it's… all a lie?' Hiroto questioned himself, 'What if… I'm meant to fight for something else?' He suddenly stood up and walked towards… something else. A new life. A new tomorrow. A new Hiroto.

'I may not know where I'm headed… but I'm headed somewhere.' Hiroto thought firmly. And maybe, just maybe… that thought is enough.

**5. Jumping- KARA**

There he was. Gouenji Shuuya, running across the field, playing his beloved game of soccer. And there stood Kidou, watching him from afar, wondering when he'll ever be good enough to play in the same field as he.

His heart pounded at the thought of finally being face-to-face with the great flame striker, his nerves practically jumping at the idea. He didn't care about winning or losing. He just wanted to exist in a same time as he. He wanted to be where he was.

But… their fates don't allow that. Gouenji's fate lie in a road that Kidou's being cannot let him take. 'Our fates are far apart…' Kidou realized, with a suppressed sob.

But then… Kidou never really knew much about the future. It was just a lucky thing fate sides with him. And when he did know… he couldn't believe a chance as surreal as this could be offered to someone like him.

**6. Get Back- Demi Lovato**

Gouenji walked in the shadows, swiftly but silently following Endou as he trained alone. He knew that he'd been kicked out of the team so long ago, and that he wasn't supposed to be involved in them in any way, shape or form, but… Gouenji couldn't help it. He actually missed his team.

He wanted to actually run back to Hitomiko, to practically beg for his spot at the team back, but he knew he was in no fit position to do that. He knew being kicked out of the team was a good thing, but how long can it be a good thing if it hurt him inside? If he constantly yearned for Endou to screech 'Sakka yarou ze!' at midnight? If he yearned for training even if it drove him past his limits?

The truth was… he honestly didn't know. People say you have to suffer to get what you want, but how much should a person go through before it becomes a bad thing? How much should he have to go through before he could be reunited with his precious soccer again?

He silently made his way back to… who knows where. He couldn't stand the aching feeling whenever he saw Endou, but then he couldn't resist not seeing him either.

**7. Animal- Shoujo Jidai (SNSD)**

Fubuki was on the soccer field, trying to get a few more minutes of training in peace. He liked training with the team, but sometimes it couldn't be helped that he wanted to train on his own, right?

He surveyed the scene surrounding the field when- he saw it. A shred of blond in the shadows. And not just any shade of blond. Platinum blond. Gouenji's kind of blond. He heard a faint scuffle of feet before he decided to call out, "Gouenji-kun?"

No response. Fubuki called out again, before Gouenji walked up to him from the shadows, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you." Fubuki tilted his head and asked, "What were you doing there? Were you watching me?"

"I might be. But I'm not telling you the real reason why." Gouenji said flatly. Fubuki looked confused before saying, "Why not? You can tell me… I promise I won't laugh."

"I don't think you'd laugh if I told you I loved you." Gouenji replied, and Fubuki fell silent. Gouenji looked away, and said, "Forget it, I knew it'll never work out." He started to walk away, but Fubuki pulled him back, saying, "No… I love you too."

Gouenji shot him a look of disbelief, and said, "Fubuki, don't-" Fubuki cut him off by pressing his lips into Gouenji's. Gouenji leaned into the kiss, and soon enough, they broke apart for air. Gouenji looked dumbfounded, whereas Fubuki asked, "If I didn't love you then why could I kiss you so passionately?"

Gouenji smiled, and simply kissed him back.

**8. Kokoro no Tamago- Buono!**

Natsumi sat in her father's office. People think it was so easy to be her, being rich and actually be blood-related to the person who ran the school.

She was, after all, Natsumi Raimon. The kind of girl who has the world at her feet. The kind of girl a boy would want to date without a second thought. She was blessed. She was lucky. Her life seemed so easy.

Oh, how wrong they were.

People don't know that she's had to masquerade as a person who does not let a small thing faze her, only because it is expected of her. She's pressured to get high grades just so she could prove she wasn't at this school because of her father. She's tired of pretending.

But then again, a lot of people don't know a lot of things. Natsumi has yet to realize that. She has yet to realize a lot of things.

**9. Roulette- Ittoki Otoya & Ichinose Tokiya**

Endou sat alone in his room, musing as he played with his soccer ball. 'Why? Why can't they see that soccer is important?' He sighed, as he thought of how Hiroto and the others one once used soccer to gain power. He plopped down on his bed.

'Don't they see that soccer is something to fight for, not to fight with? Don't they see that?' Endou let out an exasperated sigh as he realized that not all of the people were raised with the same principles as he.

He sat there, in his own irritated silence… when he realized something. 'Maybe I can't change their outlook on soccer… but that doesn't mean I can't fight for soccer… right?' Endou thought, his heart racing at the idea, 'Yeah! And if I fight for soccer… they'll see that they're wrong about their outlook on soccer! They'll see that I'm right!'

Endou got up, with a determined look on his face, 'I'll fight for soccer… and in the end… they'll see I'm right!'

**10. Fearless- Taylor Swift**

'There must be something about Endou that brought out the best in everyone', Kazemaru mused one day. He stared at the soccer field, then out into the far-off sight of Inazuma Tower, remembering how it was he who'd made a move and joined the soccer club. He'd only now realized how much better he was at soccer than at track.

'When I joined the soccer club, I'd run faster than I ever could at track. I'm faster, quicker… stronger than I'd ever been before.' Kazemaru thought, a small smile forming at his face. He'd absentmindedly doodled a soccer ball during his musings, and when he'd realized what he'd done he'd giggled softly.

He remembered how scared he once was while playing soccer. What if they lost? What if he wasn't good enough?

But all of that faded away once he realized… It didn't matter if he was strong enough. If he was weak, he'll learn how to get stronger, right? If he wasn't enough he had a team, right?

Kazemaru smiled, and mentally thanked Endou for helping him realize all this.

**Soooo... what did you guys think? I could've done better, but I haven't had a candy shot yet, so work with it.**

**Rules say that I cannot edit this out next time, so I apologize if this work isn't that good. Oh, and what do you guys think of my music taste? Weird, right? And my imagination? The strangest, I can tell.**

**Okay… so please give this poor writer a few reviews. Constructive criticism is welcomed and flames will be used for my s'mores. Mmmm…**

**See yah~!**


End file.
